XMen
by jane9699
Summary: Charles, Erik, Raven, Jean, Logan, Hank... Ils se sont tous aimés et détestés. Soutenus et détruits. Cet OS revient sur ce qu'ils ont ressenti durant celles ci les uns pour les autres, et envers eux-mêmes. Cet OS est basé sur la nouvelle trilogie de films. Il revient sur le cycle de leurs vies.


_XMen_

La première rencontre entre Charles et Raven avait eu lieu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Raven venait de fuir ses parents, monstres qui ne supportant pas le don de leur fille avaient tenté de tuer leur propre enfant.

Elle avait trouvé refuge chez Charles. Elle avait pris la forme de la mère du jeune garçon pour se préserver, la peur au ventre d'être attaquée. Mais Charles était perspicace, on ne pouvait pas le leurrer.

Lui aussi avait un don et il avait été émerveillé de trouver une autre personne lui correspondant.

De cette rencontre était née une profonde amitié... Et plus avec le temps.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charles et Raven n'avaient eu que l'un et l'autre pour vivre et tenir pendant toutes ces années.

Raven ne s'était jamais posée de questions auparavant, avant sa rencontre avec tous ces mutants, avant Erik. Pour elle, seul Charles existait, comptait. Il était son tout.

Malheureusement, il était clair que Charles ne la voyait pas comme une compagne, son affection pour elle était entière mais purement filiale.

Ca avait été le début de la fin pour eux.

Il y avait eu Erik et tous ces mutants de son âge qui lui rappelaient sa propre condition.

Hank, à la gentillesse et à l'intelligence incomparables, à la loyauté indéfectible à Charles. Qui lui avait rappelé brutalement, sans s'en rendre compte, que jamais elle ne serait acceptée en tant que mutante. C'est pourquoi il voulait se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait failli le suivre, pour finalement renoncer et s'accepter comme elle était. Elle était une mutante, elle voulait en être fière.

Même des années après avoir quitté Charles, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, elle constatait qu'Hank était toujours à ses côtés, loyal, fidèle. Lui aussi avait fini par s'accepter, même si tous deux devaient garder leur forme humaine pour se préserver.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hank aimait Raven et cela ne changerait jamais. Sa jalousie envers Erik et l'attachement que la jeune femme lui portait non plus.

Charles et Raven avaient pris des chemins différents, pris des décisions et fait des choix qui ne pourraient jamais vraiment se rejoindre.

Il y avait tellement de non dits entre eux, tellement de silences qui n'avaient jamais été soulevés comme il l'aurait fallu.

Raven aimait Charles comme un tout, Charles aimait Raven comme une sœur.

Pourtant, il ne supportait pas d'être séparé d'elle, en témoignait sa dépression après Cuba.

Raven ne supportait plus d'être près de Charles c'est pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné sur la plage et pourquoi elle était toujours tendue en sa présence.

Il lui rappelait leur relation brisée, déchue, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu et ce qui les avait séparés.

Raven voulait vivre librement et se battre. Charles préférait la paix.

Ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ils s'aimaient quand même.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raven savait qu'avoir abandonné Charles sur la plage était le plus grand acte de lâcheté de toute sa vie. Comment pouvait t-on abandonner celui que l'on aimait lorsqu'il était blessé ?

Elle vivait avec ses choix, elle combattait chaque jour pour sauver des mutants, pour sa cause, pour ce qui lui semblait juste. Tout comme Charles avait créé son école en pensant que c'était le bon choix.

Tous les deux, à leur manière, ils étaient des combattants.

Si Charles avait compris ce que Raven ne savait pas lui dire, quand elle était encore une jeune fille...

Les choses auraient pu êtres différentes.

Mais ils avaient fait leurs propres choix et il ne servait à rien de regarder en arrière.

Autrefois une jeune fille timide et mal dans sa peau, amoureuse sans savoir le dire, Raven était devenue une combattante. Elle avait aimé, séduit, manipulé, perdu, vaincu, souffert, pleuré, souri, rit.

Elle était devenue une femme à part entière.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'était probablement ce qui troublait le plus Charles quand il la revoyait. La jeune fille auprès duquel il avait grandi et qu'il avait aimé comme une sœur était devenue une femme fière, mordante et quand il la fixait, il voyait sa souffrance. Ses yeux étaient sombres, amers, voilés. Et il pouvait pas le changer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il n'avait pas compris au départ ce qui se passait avec Raven, leur éloignement.

Il avait remis la faute sur Erik, refusant d'admettre que c'était ses actions qui l'avait éloignée de lui.

Leurs choix politiques sur la cause des mutants n'étaient pas les mêmes, parce que leur passé n'était pas le même.

Charles avait le don de ressentir toutes les émotions.C'était terrible et fantastique à la fois. Mais son don ne se reflétait pas sur son visage, contrairement aux autres. Il n'avait pas à se cacher. Alors il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait Raven, même si il aurait voulu l'aider et la soulager.

Charles voulait toujours aider.

Il la voyait comme sa sœur, pas comme la femme qu'il aimait. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Erik à Cuba et qu'elle l'avait quitté, il avait sombré.

Son école était restée en abandon longtemps. Hank était le seul à être resté à ses côtés. Mais Hank ne pouvait rien faire contre un cœur brisé.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il avait ruminé son passé, ses erreurs.

Charles était ainsi. Il ressentait tout très profondément. Il n'était pas responsable de tout, mais il avait toujours la sensation que les choses qui se produisaient sous ses yeux étaient de sa responsabilité.

Avec Raven. Avec Erik, qu'il n'arrivait pas à sauver de sa folie et de sa souffrance, que la vie semblait frapper au quotidien.

Charles refusait de voir certaines choses et regrettait après. Charles était humain.

Comme Raven. Comme Erik. Comme Hank. Comme Logan, qui avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait et se battait avec acharnement. Qui avait réussi à contrer les événements pour ramener de l'espoir dans son monde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Comme Jean, qui se réveillait chaque nuit à cause de ses cauchemars qui lui prédisaient l'avenir et les horreurs qu'ils allaient tous devoir affronter.

Jean qui pleurait en se réveillant chaque nuit et que même ses camarades mutants craignaient.

Jean que Charles tentait de rassurer sans succès.

Jean pour qui Charles avait une affection indéniable.

Jean à qui Charles faisait totalement confiance.

Après tout, c'était elle qu'il avait appelé au secours alors qu'Apocalypse était sur le point de prendre possession de son corps et de ses pouvoirs, n'est ce pas ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charles Xavier était un homme à femmes.

C'est pourquoi on ne savait jamais ce qu'il ressentait pour ces dernières.

Ce que l'on savait, c'est qu'il aimait puissamment et que ses émotions étaient entières.

Il savait cacher, sourire faussement mais il voulait toujours faire bien, au final.

Même s'il n'y arrivait pas.

Comme tout le monde.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Raven quand il avait charmé cette femme dans ce bar, ni lorsqu'il était parti recruter des mutants avec Erik et Moira.

Mais ça avait été le cas.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Jean lorsqu'il avait souri d'un air charmeur à Moira après leur victoire sur Apocalypse, alors qu'il venait de remercier la jeune mutante de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Charles Xavier réfléchissait t-il seulement ?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On ne savait jamais totalement ce que ressentaient les gens, on ne pouvait que constater.

A force de se sentir trop petite dans un monde d'adulte, Raven avait fini par quitter les trois hommes de sa vie pour s'élever et s'accomplir seule.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi.

Après tout, elle sauvait des gens.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erik avait été détruit par les camps de concentration et par la mort de sa mère. Il avait choisi de combattre pour la cause des mutants, à n'importe quel prix.

Il avait tenté de refaire sa vie et on la lui avait arraché. Sa femme et sa fille, ce qu'il avait construit, les seules personnes qui l'acceptaient et ne le voyaient pas comme un monstre. Il avait de nouveau sombré dans la folie et avait fini par choisir le bon camp, grâce à Charles et Raven.

Il était reparti seul de son côté après ça, vers une destination inconnue.

Il avait vu tant de gens mourir, tant de mutants être persécutés. Il ne voulait plus se lier. Erik était ailleurs, son esprit était ailleurs.

Charles voulait l'aider. Mais Erik voyait tant de mort et de sang autour de lui qu'il ne considérait pas les méthodes de Charles comme fiables.

Et puis accepter la main tendue de Charles c'était aussi accepter de ressentir, d'aimer, de souffrir.

C'était quelque chose qu'Erik n'était plus près à affronter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erik voyait Raven comme une arme.

Charles la voyait comme Raven.

Raven aimait Erik et avait peur de lui. Pitié de lui. Elle l'avait connu assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il était et ce dont il était capable.

Même si on découvre les gens tous les jours.

Erik et Charles avaient une relation indéfinissable. Ils étaient des opposés qui tentaient désespéramment de se comprendre et de se lier. Deux feux en fusion, souffrants et aimant.

Hank aimait Raven sans jamais lui avoir dit.

Raven aimait tous ces hommes mais avait choisi de les quitter pour faire sa vie.

Jean avait choisi de soutenir Charles, envers et contre tout. Il était son professeur et quelque chose d'autre qu'aucun des deux ne définissait.

Charles considérait Jean comme une jeune femme douée et formidable, il voulait qu'elle continue de se battre malgré toutes ses souffrances. Il voulait qu'elle cesse de souffrir, qu'elle soit heureuse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter savait qu'Erik était son père mais ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Il voulait découvrir ce père inconnu mais ce qu'il connaissait de lui était en soi effrayant.

Alex avait soutenu Charles de bout en bout, pour mourir comme ça, injustement.

Comme tous ces mutants qui avaient choisi de soutenir Erik et étaient morts à cause du gouvernement.

Logan lui n'était pas on l'avait transformé en machine à tuer, on avait détruit son humanité sans se poser de questions. Il l'avait retrouvé grâce à Jean.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

De la première équipe créé par Charles et Erik, seuls vivaient encore Hank et Raven.

Pourtant, arrivaient tous les jours de nouvelles têtes à l'institut Xavier, de nouvelles personnes, de nouveaux humains, et l'espoir continuait de grossir le cycle de la vie. Ces mutants qui avaient traversé le monde avaient une histoire, des sentiments et l'espérance de vivre.

Comme les nouveaux.

Dans la vie, on rencontre beaucoup de monde. La fin d'une relation ne signifie pas que l'on n'en connaîtra plus d'autre. C'est juste la vie qui tourne.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se recroiser.C'était même déjà le cas.

C'était toujours le cas.

Simplement, leurs relations n'étaient plus les mêmes. Mais leurs vies continuaient.

Raven avait fini par rejoindre Charles et apprenait à la nouvelle équipe de mutants à se battre.

Même s'il désapprouvait la violence, le professeur avait fini par accepter la fatalité : son école était un trésor, mais se battre était une nécessité.

Jean faisait partie des nouveaux apprenants. Peut-être qu'elle allait finir par accepter son don, après tout.

Erik était reparti seul poursuivre sa vie. On ne pouvait qu'espérer que les choses ne retourneraient pas mal dans la vie de cet homme sur lequel le destin s'acharnait.

Hank était là, toujours présent, toujours fidèle.

Logan s'était enfui de la base après que Jean lui ai redonné ses souvenirs. On ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il s'en sortirait.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les choix que l'on fait nous mène là où on est.

Charles avait choisi de créer une école pour les mutants afin qu'ils puissent maîtriser leurs dons, dans la paix et le respect de ce qu'ils étaient, sans peur ni sans pression. Son combat avait longtemps été pacifiste, pour devenir défensif.

Raven avait choisi de rejoindre Erik pour finalement le quitter devant l'étendue de sa folie. Elle avait écouté Charles lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en prendre à Kennedy ni à ceux qui voulaient faire des expériences sur les mutants, afin d'interrompre l'escalade de la violence.

Ce jour là, elle avait probablement échappé à un destin tragique. Et le monde aussi.

En sauvant des mutants, elle était devenue une héroïne pour ceux qui se cachaient.

Elle était devenue sombre et dure et seul les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour ceux qu'elle aimait lui permettaient de rester humaine.

Logan avait choisi de retourner dans la passé pour changer le cours des choses, parce que le monde dans lequel il vivait n'avait plus de sens.

Hank et Jean avaient choisi de vivre avec leurs dons, sans extrémisme, sans refuser de se battre mais sans détruire non faisaient avec ce qu'était la vie.

Erik voulait défendre les mutants mais cela prenait des proportions de violence explosives et insensées. La vie ne l'avait pas épargné et il rendait à cette dernière coup pour coup.

Raven avait su quitter cet engrenage. Erik aussi durant un temps. Mais sa vie semblait être un cycle de retour en arrière, un cycle de souffrance et d'amour fou qui le maltraitait. Pourtant il continuait à avancer, comme tout le monde.

Parce que malgré les gens qui s'éloignent et que l'on perd, et que l'on voit revenir sans savoir quoi dire, on doit avancer, sauf si l'on veut gâcher la seule vie que l'on a.

On sait tous ce que l'on ressent pour les autres, simplement on ne le dit pas. Et les autres doivent le découvrir.

Charles, Erik, Raven, Logan, Alex, Hank, Peter, Jean. Autant de vie pleines de surprises, d'amour, d'amitié et d'impulsion.

Qui ont encore beaucoup à vivre.


End file.
